Confundido
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Confundido?, así se siente el después de mostrar un poco de su cariño . . . . Ok, mal summary, pero es que no les puedo dar mas datos, mejor lean . . . .


Privet, como les ha ido, los saludo de nuevo esperando que no me odien por escribir estas aberraciones, bueno, yo pienso que no estan tan mal, pero ustedes son los que deciden.

Disclaimer: beyblade no es mío, aunque quisiera.

* * *

Confundido

Verte, sentir que estás cerca.  
No sé qué me sucede cuando te tengo de frente.  
Mi cabeza dice "ataca",  
Pero mi cuerpo...  
Cuando veo tus ojos  
Veo odio,  
Y mi cerebro pide la misma reacción,  
Pero mi corazón se queda inmóvil.  
Y cuando debería saltar para hacerte daño  
Sólo me pregunto  
Cómo se sentirán tu piel,  
Tus labios.

Contradicción,  
Lo que debo hacer  
Y lo que quiero.

Y de esperarme,  
Te impacientas.  
Con rapidez te mueves,  
Me aferras del cuello  
Hasta toparme contra la pared.  
Mi garganta presionada por tu suave manos.  
Tu expresión furiosa,  
Tu cuerpo tan cerca,  
Tus ojos,  
Tus labios...tus labios,  
¿Qué se sentirá besar tu boca?.  
Tu prisión aprieta más,  
Casi no puedo respirar,  
Se nubla mi visión,  
Te veo entre sombras,  
Difuminado.  
Mi boca se abre,  
Tratando de llevar aire a mis pulmones.  
Tu brazo se relaja,  
lentamente,  
hasta que me abandona  
Y caigo sobre mis rodillas.  
Empiezo a toser,  
Mi nariz recibe todo él oxigeno necesario.  
Ahora, puedo abrir los ojos.  
Veo tus zapatos,  
Aún estas aquí.  
Tu pantalón blanco,  
Pegado levemente a tus piernas.  
Tus piernas...  
quisiera sentirlas alrededor de mí,  
Entrelazadas con las mías.

Me levantas,  
Me obligas a ponerme de pie,  
Sujetándome ambos brazos.  
No quiero mirarte.  
Mi cabeza se mantiene baja.  
Tu me preguntas:  
"¿Por qué no peleas?"  
"¿Por qué no te defiendes?"  
Tu voz es fría.  
Me aprietas, me lastimas,  
Pero no me importa.  
Sin verte,  
Me lanzo hacia ti,  
Te abrazo fuertemente.  
Mi cabeza recostada en tu hombro derecho.  
Parece que te sorprendí,  
Ya no siento tus manos.  
No quiero mirarte,  
Solo espero tu rechazo,  
El momento en que me separes  
Y me lances lejos,  
Para verme con más odio.

Pero en este instante . . . . . .  
Siento tu cuerpo pegado al mío,  
Percibo su calor,  
Me llega su aroma,  
Son fuertes, como tú,  
Embriagadores.  
Una caricia tuya emborracha mas que cualquier licor.  
Te abrazo mas  
Y sigues sin moverte.  
Mi cabeza sube hasta tu cuello,  
¡Quiero probarlo!.  
Salado, ese es tu sabor,  
Mi lengua me lo dice.  
Sigues sin moverte.  
Vuelvo a subir,  
Esta vez a tus labios.  
Espero,  
Me detengo cerca,  
Mi nariz toca la tuya.  
Mi respiración se agita,  
Se detiene...  
Mis labios cubren tu boca.  
Dulces, ese es su sabor,  
Me lo dice mi lengua.  
Un respingo,  
Un pequeño salto y tus ojos de sorpresa.  
Sigo tocando,  
Sigo invitando a que me dejes pasar.  
Poco a poco lo he logrado,  
Estoy dentro de ti.  
No lo entiendo.  
No sé por qué lo has hecho  
Pero estoy feliz.

Más adentro,  
Explorando,  
Todo ahí es húmedo, dulce.  
Algo me toca,  
Se enreda conmigo.  
¿Me estas correspondiendo,  
Devuelves mi beso,  
¡No lo creo!.  
Y tus manos van a mi cintura,  
Me abrazas,  
Te acercas mas a mí,  
Puedo sentirte,  
Puedo sentir como te relajas.  
Abro los ojos,  
Los tuyos me miran,  
Pero ya no hay odio,  
No puedo interpretarlos.  
Vuelvo a apagar mi visión,  
solo quiero disfrutar de este momento,  
Vivirlo.  
¿Qué sucederá cuando termine,  
¿Qué harás?.

De pronto,  
te retiras,  
Se oye tu voz de nuevo:  
"Te voy a matar",  
parece que es la respuesta a mis preguntas,  
"Pero antes...te voy a amar".

¿Amar, has dicho?.  
Si, hazlo.  
Plenamente.  
Después...puedes destrozarme.  
Y quién sabe,  
Tal vez yo también luche . . . . .

* * *

Privet, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando hice este fanfic, la pareja no la digo, quiero que la adivinen ustedes, bueno, me salió corto, pero es que solo así me podía salir, no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, me esta costando trabajo inspirarme, pero bueno, si me quedo de plano muy mal, les agradecería si me lo avisan, ya saben de que forma, enviando reviews, si adivinan la pareja yo les daré un pequeño regalito a los que la hayan adivinado, pero ya saben, dejen reviews.

PÓRTENSE COMO PUEDAN, Y RECUERDEN, NO HAGAN NADA QUE NO HAYA HECHO YO.

SE DESPIDE

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
